You've Got a Friend in Me
by disney505218
Summary: As Calvin packs up for college, he finds an old toy and takes a trip down memory lane


You've Got a Friend in Me

**Summary: As Calvin packs up for college, he finds an old toy and takes a trip down memory lane**

**Genre: Friendship, Angst**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin and Hobbes and I do not own Toy Story**

**Additional Stuff: This is my first fan fiction with already made characters and personalities and such, so I'm hoping it will be good! I was just recently watching Toy Story 3 (Such a sad movie! No movie has made me cry that much!) And I thought how similar it was to Calvin and Hobbes. Please review, even if you think it's terrible- I'd love to hear your feedback!**

"Calvin! Are you packing?" Calvin's mother yelled from the foot of the staircase. She knew how easily distracted Calvin could get, especially when he found his old childhood toys. He could spend hours entertaining himself with those old things.

"Yeah, Mom!" Calvin replied, stuffing his old Game boy back in his closet. As he turned to go however, his eye caught on a big box in the middle of the closet. He wondered how he hadn't noticed it before, being as it was taking up most of the space. Curiously, Calvin opened the box and took a peek inside. Lying in the vast empty space of the box was only one object.

"Hobbes." Calvin whispered, his hand brushing through the tattered tigers fur. Suddenly a wave of memories flooded through Calvin, taking him back to the grassy forest where he used to sit with Hobbes.

_~You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me~_

Calvin lied back in the grass staring at the clouds, Hobbes beside him. They were silent for a while, just enjoying the peace. That was the nice thing about Hobbes, Calvin thought. They could just lie there for hours in silence and it would never feel awkward.

"Look at that!" Calvin exclaimed, pointing at a cloud in the sky. "It looks like an alien! Maybe a Grall, those guys are pretty vicious." Calvin commented. Hobbes sat up, turning to look at his friend.

"Weren't they the noodle looking guys who couldn't see straight and kept flopping around?" Hobbes asked, confused.

"No, those were the Nards." Calvin answered factually, also sitting up. "You wouldn't want to make that mistake to their face, though. The Gralls are easily offended."

"I'm pretty sure the Nards were the scary ones." Hobbes argued. Calvin looked at Hobbes incredulously, prepared for the oncoming argument.

"No, the Nards were definitely the noodle ones. Have I ever lied to you?" Calvin huffed. By this point, both friends had forgotten the clouds entirely and were sitting up. Hobbes put his hand to his mouth and narrowed his eyes in a mock thinking pose.

"Well…"

"Hey!" Calvin exclaimed, tackling Hobbes. They beat each other up for a few minutes, fooling around. Things were just as they should be.

_~When the road looks rough ahead and your miles and miles from your nice warm bed. You just remember what your old pal said. Boy you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me~_

The memory changed and Calvin then found himself back at the hill at the local playground, prepared to sled down it with Hobbes.

"Today is a special day, Hobbes." Calvin announced, "Today is the day we conquer the Mountain of Death!" Hobbes looked down at the hill, which looked a _lot_ higher from the top.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do it today? Why don't we wait to do it some other day!" Hobbes suggested. It was a lame excuse, but whatever worked was fine by Hobbes.

"Chicken?" Calvin teased. When Hobbes didn't deny it, Calvin's smile grew. "You _are_ chicken!"

"Am not! I Just don't think this is a good idea, is all." Calvin snorted, not believing him. Securing a pair of goggles and a helmet on, Calvin hopped onto the sled.

"Come on!" Hobbes gulped, but jumped on behind him anyway. They slid down the hill fast, the world becoming a blur around them. "Yahoo!" Calvin shouted, never having felt so alive before. Suddenly the sled slammed into a rock and Calvin and Hobbes went flying forward. Hobbes immediately crouched over Calvin, trying to protect him.

"Calvin? Calvin! Are you okay?" Hobbes asked, worried for his best friend. Calvin was whimpering and his eyes were squeezed shut. Hobbes had no idea what to do. Fortunately, a few kids and seen the fall and called an ambulance.

While Calvin was in the hospital, Hobbes was by his side 24 hours a day. Calvin ended up fine, besides a few broken bones. But Hobbes made sure he was there for Calvin, cheering him up. Though nobody ever believed Calvin about Hobbes being there, Calvin always knew he was. Calvin was a lucky boy. Hobbes was the best friend a kid could ever ask for.

_~Some other folks might be a little bit smarter then I am. Bigger and stronger too…maybe~_

When Calvin entered the 5th grade was when things began to change. He began making more friends at school and spending his free time with them. He used baseball and track as an outlet for his energy and when he was bored he would watch TV or play video games. Spending time with Hobbes was now getting pushed to the side. Still, Calvin made sure to spend time with Hobbes whenever he could. One day, he decided to introduce Hobbes to his friends. They were going to play Timmy's new video game, Super Smash Brothers, it was called. Calvin was excited. When he got settled with his friends, he paused.

"You guys are going down!" His friend Joey announced, setting up a tournament game. Calvin's other friend Phil smirked at him.

"We'll see about that!" Timmy just watched this all, acting as though he were too high and mighty to comment on their puny argument. They all looked towards Calvin, expecting some declaration that he would win or some other dramatic announcement. Calvin just smiled.

"I know somebody who will beat _all _of you!" Calvin said. He opened his bad and Hobbes pushed his way out, stretching.

"Geez, it was cramped in there!" Hobbes complained. Looking down he noticed the other kids. "Oh….hi." He greeted, embarrassed. However, the kids weren't even looking at him. From their point of view, all they saw was a stuffed tiger.

"Calvin, you do know that's a stuffed animal right?" Phil pointed out, wondering if Calvin had lost his mind.

"Guys, Calvin's just joking!" Joey assured them. "Aren't you Calvin?"

"No!" Calvin denied, as Hobbes slumped his shoulders dejectedly. "He's right here, are you blind?" His friends just started at him like he was nuts.

"This isn't funny Calvin." Timmy said cautiously. "You can chill, okay?" Calvin shook his head, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Come on, Hobbes." Calvin huffed, his voice hurt. "We're going home." With that said, Calvin slammed the door and walked out.

_~But none of them will ever love you the way I do. It's me and you, boy~_

When Calvin got home, he ran up to his room and slammed the door. He felt a desperate need to be alone. He ignored his parent's worried calls.

"I'm sorry." Hobbes apologized, his apology sincere.

"It's not your fault." Calvin mumbled. "It's their fault, their just….stupid." He grumbled, unable to come up with a better insult. Hobbes didn't respond, but instead sat on the bed next to Calvin. He didn't need to say anything. Tapping Calvin gently on the shoulder, Calvin turned to look at Hobbes. Hobbes just opened his arms and gave Calvin a hug. Calvin cried into Hobbes fur.

"Why can't they understand, Hobbes? Why can't they just let us be friends?" Calvin cried. Looking up, he set his face into a determined expression. "We're gonna be best friends forever, Hobbes." He stated firmly.

"Yeah."

_~And as the years go by, our friendship will never die~_

But it had died, Calvin thought as he turned the stuffed animal over in his hands. Ever since middle school he hadn't been able to find the time to talk to Hobbes, he was just too busy. He couldn't bring Hobbes over to his friends, either. After all, he couldn't lose all his friends be cause of Hobbes could he? Eventually, Hobbes had stopped coming to life too. Still, Calvin couldn't believe he had forgotten him till now. He had been such an instrumental part of his childhood, after all.

"Hey Hobbes." Calvin whispered, unsure of what to say. "Remember me?" Hobbes didn't respond. Of course he didn't respond, he was only a stuffed animal. Still, Calvin had to admit that it hurt. Was Hobbes mad at him or had he simply lost his imagination?

"It's…It's okay if your mad at me. I haven't been a very good friend to you, have I?" It was true. While Hobbes had done everything for him, Calvin had repaid him by abandoning him. "God, please say something. _Anything._" Calvin begged. He felt a little foolish, kneeling on the ground and begging a stuffed animal to talk. But Hobbes just stared blankly at him with his glass eyes. Sighing, Calvin laid Hobbes down. What could he do with him? He certainly couldn't take him to college with him. But he didn't have he heart to give him away, either. There was only choice; the attic, AKA the place of no return.

"Calvin, we're leaving in ten minutes!" Calvin's mom yelled. Calvin took a deep breath.

_~You're gonna see it's our destiny. You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me…~_

Calvin lightly picked Hobbes up and walked up the steps to the attic. At the last step he paused. He felt like he ought to say something. Hobbes deserved that at least.

"Your…" Calvin paused. "You were my best friend. You always will be. Please don't be mad at me." He paused again, fighting tears. "I'll miss you and I'll always love you. So…yeah." Feeling a little stupid, Calvin placed Hobbes lightly down in the attic. "I'll miss you, buddy." He added one last time before he closed the door to his attic and his childhood forever.

When Calvin had gone, Hobbes sat on a box, smiling sadly. He's miss Calvin very much, but he knew that Calvin had done the right thing. Calvin had to grow up and move on with his life, as every child did. Listening to Calvin's goodbye's, it was hard not to break down bawling. As the door to the attic closed, Hobbes sighed.

"I'll miss you too."

_~You've got a friend in me~_

**After Word: I kind of stole the ending a bit from Toy Story 3, I couldn't help it. I hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
